


It's time to return Xena Warrior Princess

by MasumiSera



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasumiSera/pseuds/MasumiSera
Summary: After Xena's death, Gabrielle goes to Egypt to carry out a mission. Returning from the trip, she decides to go to her sister, but as soon as she gets sick, she begins to delude, and Xena, who is next to her, begins to realize that she is suffering her beloved Gabrielle too much. And so she decides she has to do everything to get back to her.





	It's time to return Xena Warrior Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [E' ora che torni Xena La Principessa Guerriera](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307404) by Masumi Sera. 



> I'm sorry if the first chapter is too short but I promise I will pay off with the others, and if you find any mistakes please tell me since English is not really my language

What happened next

It was almost two months since Xena's death, but his spirit was always with Gabrielle to keep her company.  
After his last mission to Egypt, Gabrielle decided to spend some time with his sister. But as soon as he came to the village he became severely ill so much that he was sick. Xena, though he was always there, could not do anything, was a spirit that only Gabrielle could see. It is now that her LOVE needs her, she can not do anything because she is just a spirit and can not help but see her suffer, without relieving her pain.

One evening while Gabrielle was sleeping, the first time he was sick without suffering too many pains; Xena looks at her to sleep well, to see that her friend was better, made her relax for the first time since she was in Potidea. Suddenly as Gabrielle slept, she started to sleep in her sleep:

"Xena! Xena! Xena where are you? Xenaaaa! Xena why did you leave me alone, with an unmistakable void? Xenaaa!?! "

Xena at those words could only feel sad, and as she looked at her she could do nothing but cry for understanding when the pain she gave  
With his death to the person he loved the world.

Three days had passed, and Gabrielle was better; That day Gabrielle got up early to talk to Xena, seeing that she did not hear her for 3 days, then she started calling her.

"Xena! Xena did see, do not give me any more pain, as you have done with your death. "Xena heard her call, but she did not want to go to her, and she did not want to give her any more pain. But at the last words spoken by the bard, he did not show himself to her, with a gloomy look and tearful.

Gabrielle came to her eyes and took her hands kissing her, then wiped her tears and kissed her on her lips.


End file.
